


Morning Glory

by hiddlesohmy



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki wakes up after a long night of passion. A/N: Slightly smutty. Loki/OFC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glory

Loki lay there on the bed his head propped up on his hands as with his elbow as a support. She was still asleep next to him, inhaling and exhaling slowly. He looked at her softly recalling their previous night of passion where he had taken her so many times. He had rendered her undone as she clung to him furiously as if her life depended on it. He smirked to himself knowing that by the end she was limp with exhaustion as she leant her naked body against his, stroking his cheek. She had then proceeded to rest her head on his chest with a heavy sigh. Sleep claimed her soon and he had pressed small kisses on her forehead.

“Morning”, she muttered beside him breaking his trance. She was sprawled across the bed sheets now. “Oh my body is killing me-Loki! Fix this”, she said wincing as she tried to move about. With a chuckle Loki leant forward to kiss her.

“You didn’t appear to have complains last night”, he said breaking the kiss and raising his eyebrows at her. She blushed and groaned. “Well, it wasn’t bad”, she drawled.

“Don’t try to be cheeky”, he now rolled on top of her trapping her down on the bed. As if I had energy to move she thought. He had that mischievous glint in his eyes as he slowly bent down with his lips just above hers. “Not bad you say”, he kissed her slowly. For her it was agonizingly slow compared to what she was accustomed to.

Yes, she needed his hungry kisses, the ones which scream of his want for her. They were so obvious and she revelled in them. She felt his hand moves down her torso as he kept up this pace, not budging. She sought to grab his neck and pull him down closer to her, deepening the kiss.

Loki moaned at her ferocity and passion and removed his hands stopping his actions. He shifted the attention of his kisses to her neck. He would nip occasionally and then go back to trailing kisses down. He didn’t bother kissing any other part of her for he knew it was her weakness.

In the middle he would glance at her face. He saw her biting her lower lip to stop herself from moaning, which frustrated him.

He wanted to hear her as she called out his name.

Only his name.

He got on top of her, placing his hands at her sides, his knees on either side of hers. He looked into her eyes directly as she started back up disappointment showing in her face. “Why’d you stop”, she asked, reaching up to bring him down again.

But he stopped her. “I’ll have you moaning my name, not stopping yourself from doing so”, he said as he saw her smirk. “We’ll start by removing this”, he said and slid down the blanket that was covering her.

And like that, they both lay there naked with him ready to pounce on her. She wound her legs around his waist trying to bring him closer. Loki chose this moment to tease himself against her opening generating curses from her mouth. As she ground against him more, Loki felt his own need starting to overpower his idea of teasing her.

With a final groan as she beckoned him, he decided to give her some more soreness to complain of.


End file.
